Unexpected Connections
by abookthief
Summary: Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy find themselves in a very foreign, romantic position.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is my first fic and I just redid it! I hope you all enjoy. All characters and setting belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling!

Chapter 1

Harry and Ron were being downright awful. She hated it when they ganged up on her, and Hermione was off studying today, so she had no defense. She couldn't believe she'd actually had a crush on Harry for so long. He thought he was the most amazing boy who had ever lived, but he certainly wasn't in her eyes...not anymore, at least. They had been in the Room of Requirement, lounging on big sofas and having a fairly fun time when Harry had told a dirty joke. Harry and Ron couldn't stop laughing, and she blushed nervously, not quite understanding. Harry stopped laughing long enough to tell her that her red face was clashing with her orange hair. Then Ron joined in and said she looked quite like a carrot. It showed just how mature they were. When Ron saw the anger growing in her face, he said, "Oh, bugger off, Ginny, we're only joking." Now she was running down the corridor, heading for the Gryffindor common room and-

SMACK.

She had collided with something, but she wasn't sure what. Ginny was sprawled out on the floor, her limbs aching, unable to comprehend what had happened. "Merlin's beard, watch where you're going," she heard a familiar male voice exclaim. He seemed to have gotten up, but Ginny remained on the floor, staring at the ceiling. "Let me help you, then," he said, and she saw a pale arm come into her view. She grabbed a hold of it and was gently pulled upward by her strong companion. _He must play quidditch with such a good build_, she thought. As Ginny regained her balance, she looked at the victim of her collision for the first time. The platinum blond hair registered first, then the gray, wistful eyes.

"Malfoy?" she asked timidly.

"Stop running in the corridors, Weasley. Really, as a fifth-year, I thought you'd know that by now," he said with a smirk-no, was that a smile? Ginny, in her five years of attending Hogwarts, had never seen Draco Malfoy genuinely smile.

"S-sorry."

"No worries." He smiled again. "See yah." He began to walk past her, in the direction she had just come from. Ginny was very confused. Malfoy had not called her poor or a weasel or from bad genes or the sister of a scab. He had always said something insulting every time they came into contact, and she felt surprisingly uneasy because he hadn't.

"Malfoy, wait," she said, turning to him and not quite knowing what she would say next. He turned to her, raising his eyebrows as if asking "yes?" She pulled a lock of her light red hair and took a few cautious steps toward him. "Is-is something wrong?"

"What? No. I mean you hit me, which would've been more painful if you weighed more than a twig, but otherwise I'm fine."

"Oh, I just-" She stopped. She could tell he wanted to know what she was going to say, but she decided against it. "Nothing. Sorry to bump into you then." He nodded, smiled, and continued on his way.

It was very strange.

/\\\

As Draco approached the dungeons that held the Slytherin dormitories, he wondered why he hadn't been harsh on Ginny Weasley for running into him. She had looked pretty upset, but he wasn't one to care about the feelings of others. He entered the common room and found his closest friend, Blaise, on the sofa with some girl. They were snogging, and he didn't want to interrupt, so he slipped into his sleeping quarters quietly. The room was empty, so he sat on his bed and finally gave a thought to Ginny.

Why did he keep calling her Ginny? She was a Weasley, practically a muggle, which his father found appalling. Of course, Draco didn't really care for his father anymore. He was in Azkaban now, where he belonged. Draco had been close to getting the Dark Mark, but his mother had convinced his father to let him finish his schooling first. Hopefully he would never have to join the horrible ranks of the Death Eaters.

But what did this have to do with Ginny? No, Weasley! He needed to remember that she was a younger, lowly Weasley. Granted, she wasn't that much younger...No, she was a Weasley, not a gorgeous redhead. Her eyes weren't the most spectacular blue he had ever seen. Her lips weren't the perfect shade and size, just begging to be kissed. Her body wasn't already beautifully developed and lovely. She was a Weasley!

This was something he'd never really understood about being a Slytherin, and particularly a Malfoy. Why did he have to hate the Weasleys? Ron was a prick and he couldn't really understand why anyone liked him, but the others weren't so bad. The twins were actually hilarious, and Percy had been a great prefect and head boy, even though he was annoying. And Ginny was…sweet.

Draco jumped from his bed and paced a couple of times across his bedroom floor until settling on the windowsill and staring out to the grounds. He couldn't wrap his head around these ideas he was having. His father would've beat him for saying anything of the sort, and Draco winced slightly thinking of all those times he'd seen the back of his father's hand approach his face before he felt the collision of a hard ring on his cheek. _Why am I thinking about this? Dumb Weasley._

/\\\

She had never realized how extremely attractive his face was before. Ginny sat on a cushioned window seat in the Gryffindor common room, pretending to read a book while actually staring out at the grounds, thinking of Draco. It was long after dinner and she knew Harry and Ron would be returning soon, but she didn't want to hide from them. They were assholes, but they shouldn't get the satisfaction of banishing her to her room.

She should've told Draco they had been mean to her. She didn't know why, but she thought he would've understood. She had never particularly liked Malfoy before, but then she'd never really thought of him. His hair looked actually quite nice up close, like it would be soft to touch. His features looked soft as well, except for his well-defined jaw line. And his eyes. They were so...captivating. They were intimidating when he held a scowl, and intoxicating when he smiled.

Merlin, his smile. Ginny was confident that if he smiled more often, every girl at Hogwarts would be in love with him. Except for Hermione. She absolutely loathed Malfoy, which was understandable. He had called Hermione a "mudblood" so many times, Ginny couldn't even keep track. She scowled at her book and forgot why she was thinking about him. He had terrorized her best friend Hermione and her dumb brother for all these years. Why did she care if he was _cute?_ It was so trivial.

But then she couldn't recall him saying anything mean to Hermione in recent history. Maybe he had changed. Maybe the new, smiling Draco Malfoy was permanent. But who cared! _Not me, _she told herself, sinking deeper into her seat.

/\\\

It was two days later, and as Ginny made her way to her fifth-year Defense Against the Dark Arts class, she heard a commotion in the next corridor. She didn't want to risk being late, but the situation sounded interesting, so she decided to go have a look. As she peered around the corner, she realized the dreadful noise she heard had been screaming. A Slytherin girl had run out of her class and was sliding down the wall, crying loudly. Ginny thought about going over to her. Sure, she's a Slytherin, but something bad had obviously happened, and she could probably try to help. As she braced herself to walk around the stonewall between them, the crying subsided into quiet sobs as the Slytherin girl in question, being calmed by a Slytherin boy, curled her legs up under her robe. He knelt down next to her and said something gently. It must've been nice because her crying stopped as she laughed softly at his words. He sat down next to her, smiling as well, and only then did Ginny notice that the nice boy was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"He didn't mean anything by it. He probably thought it would be hilarious to change your potion, but don't worry! I'm sure they can change your hair back," Draco told the girl. She laughed slightly but still looked upset as she cradled what must be newly pink hair. "And if not, hey, I think it suits you!" he laughed heartily, and she couldn't help but join in.

_What the hell happened to him?,_ Ginny thought light-heartedly, chuckling aloud at the silent words in her mind. Her hand flew to her mouth and she jumped back so as not to be seen, but she wasn't quick enough. As she scurried to class, still clutching her mouth, Draco wondered if she'd been spying on him for long.

/\\\

"Whatcha looking for?"

Ginny dropped the book she had been holding and nearly screamed when he popped out of nowhere. "Where did you come from," she asked, trying to return her breathing to normal. Draco chuckled at her startled response and scooped her book up, examining it.

"Magical Creatures and Their Magical Uses," he read from the cover. "A bit redundant, eh?" He laughed again and handed the book to her. Ginny hadn't actually been looking for anything. She often came to this secluded wing of the library to think. People hardly ever wandered over here, so she was thinking about Draco, and whether they would run into each other again, when he had appeared.

"Thanks. And yes, it's really quite repetitive." She placed it back on the shelf where it belonged, then turned to him, smiling. "And redundant."

"And repetitive? And redundant?" They laughed together, and silence filled the space around them when the joke wore off. "So, I seem to keep running into you," he said, laughing at his own joke.

"What do you mean?" she asked nervously. "I ran into you in the corridor, now you scared me in the library."

He laughed again. _Why did he have to keep laughing?_ "Right, that's all I meant." He paused, grabbing a random book from the shelf and flipping through the pages. "Unless you also want to count spying on me between classes." He peered up at her from the book, a mischievous look in his eyes.

Ginny's gaze fell to the floor and she became extremely interested in her shoes. "I, uh, I don't know what...what you're talking about and I..." He put the book back and pushed her chin up so she was forced to look him in the eyes.

"Hey, no worries," he said, smiling. His smile slowly melted away as he looked at her more closely. He began to move his face toward hers, while guiding her chin with his hand. Their noses were barely touching and Ginny could feel his breath on her lips. "You better get going," Draco barely whispered.

"What…?" Ginny searched his eyes, not knowing what was going on, but really wanting him to lean down and kiss her. He wouldn't even need to lean, really. They were so close to each other he could just tilt his head and their lips would meet. Instead, Draco dropped Ginny's chin lightly and stepped back. He stared at her intently for a few intense seconds, and then left without a word.

_What just happened? _Ginny thought, leaning against the bookshelf next to her. _What have I done?_

/\\\

_What have I done?,_ he thought as he bolted out of the library. I nearly kissed Ginny Weasley, that's what I've done. I can't believe it. And had she...had she wanted it? No. NO. He pushed thoughts of her from his mind, though her lips looked soft and lovely to kiss, as he had been imagining recently. NO. He didn't know where he was walking, but he was definitely going. He ended up outside, in front of the castle in the moonlight.

Damn, how had he done that? He was just going to tease her for spying on him- it was going to be funny. And then he'd gone scared her! Merlin's beard, he was dumb sometimes. And what was worse, he couldn't stop thinking about that almost kiss. Kissing her would have been incredible. He began pacing from one tree to another as he thought. He had kissed many girls in his sixteen (nearly seventeen) years, but this had been better. And it wasn't even a real kiss! There had been Olive Hornby, Pansy Parkinson, Sally-Anne Perks, Adriana Pucey, both Astoria AND Daphne Greengrass, and too many others he couldn't remember.

Merlin, he needed to stop thinking about her and that moment they had shared. He stopped pacing and tried to control his anger. Why did he feel this was about her? Any respectable Slytherin girl would be willing and able to have sex with him right now if he wanted that! But he didn't. He wanted to see Ginny again...damnit! Why did she have this effect on him?

/\\\

Hey guys! I hope you like this :) If you've read it, please please PLEASE review! I want to know what you're thinking. Sorry to rewrite, but I think it's loads better!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: It all belongs to Ms. Rowling, but I hope you like my horrible story ;)

Chapter 2

"What're you looking at?"

Ginny nearly jumped out of her skin for the second time that night. "For Merlin's sake Ron, why did you have to scare me like that?" She was perched in her usual seat by the window, looking out at the grounds, and this time, a certain blond-haired someone was pacing back and forth, looking troubled. "I'm not looking at anything, just the trees." She tried to block the window with her body, but she was far too small and her brother moved around her with ease.

"Is that—is that Malfoy? I swear I'd know that stupid blond hair anywhere, the git," Ron said angrily, sneering at the window.

"He's not a git," Ginny said fervently, but immediately wished she hadn't.

Ron's eyes narrowed as he looked at his sister questioningly. "And why exactly would you think that?" There was malice in his voice as he returned to his full height and crossed his arms. Ginny looked away from him and bit her lip nervously. Ron didn't need to know about any of their "run-ins," she thought, nearly chuckling at her choice of words. "Ginny," Ron said angrily still. "Why would you say that?"

She forced herself to look at him again and brightened as she thought of exactly what to say. "It's just that I accidentally ran into him the other day—I mean I literally ran into him!—and he was very gracious about it. I don't think he's as bad of a guy as you think he is."

Ron laughed at her then. He laughed in her face! "You think because for once, ONE TIME, he didn't call you a poor, disgusting weasel that he's changed? That he's suddenly _nice_?" The last word cut through the air. Ginny looked to the ground, extremely hurt by Ron's words, and fought tears back as he continued. "Yeah, keep staring at him, Gin. Maybe he'll come call you a Muggle-lover, or maybe he'll come kiss you! My bet's on the former!" He laughed maliciously all the way back to his room and left her sitting alone in the common room without even someone to look at, since Draco had disappeared at some point during their fight.

She knew nothing had really happened between her and Draco. They had seen each other a few times, and he was being friendly. True, he had come to her in a quiet, private place and nearly kissed her, but it didn't mean anything. He clearly hadn't wanted that to happen, considering he ran out of there as fast as he could…

/\\\

Oh my Merlin, has she just told him? Horrible thoughts raced through Draco's head as he ran back into the castle. He had stopped in the middle of his pacing to look up at a window facing him. There he saw the beautiful Ginny Weasley staring out at him. He wondered if she could see him, and was for some reason tempted to wave, until he saw her stupid brother, Ron Weasel, yelling at her. Had she told him what had happened? Had she said he'd forced himself on her? He wasn't scared of Ron, but he was a bit scared of all of the burly Gryffindor quidditch team friends Ron had. But Draco had quidditch friends too, since he was a member of the Slytherin team. However, he doubted they would be okay with him nearly snogging the Weasley girl, let alone speaking to her.

But it wasn't like he was attracted to her. She was a fifteen-year-old ginger, for Merlin's sake. But he was drawn to her…and he couldn't for the life of him figure out why! Astoria Greengrass was far more attractive than a Weasley, and was pureblood, a Slytherin, someone his parents would approve of…not that he cared. Maybe he should just go ask her out right now! That would get his mind off of Gin- er, Weasley.

He was in the dungeons now, entering the common room, and there sat Astoria Greengrass. Brilliant. "Hey, Astoria, want to talk in the hall for a second?" She looked up and lit up considerably when she saw it was he. They walked to the corridor together, and lingered near the entrance. "So, I know this is out of the blue, but I was wondering if you'd want to go to Hogsmeade with me on Saturday…"

"On a date?" she asked shyly but hopefully, her head angled downward. She was looking at him through her thick lashed and he couldn't deny she was beautiful.

He half grinned back and said with quiet confidence, "Of course."

She snapped her head up happily, looking him fully in the eyes. "And maybe if we have fun, I'll ask you to the girls-ask-boys fall dance." She smiled again shyly, but didn't put her head down this time.

"And maybe I'll say yes." _It's almost embarrassing how good I am at flirting, _Draco thought. He watched her walk back into the common room and wondered why he would drag Astoria into his life when he clearly felt nothing for her.

/\\\

"So, have you thought about who you're going to ask to the dance?" Hermione asked Ginny at breakfast in the Great Hall the following morning.

"Umm…" Harry looked up hopefully when he heard her speak, and she tried to ignore him. "I kind of have someone in mind, but I'm not sure yet," Ginny finally answered. _And whom exactly do I have in mind?_ she thought to herself. _Certainly not Draco. That's not who I meant by that statement…hopefully._ "What about you?" she asked Hermione, trying to rid her mind of thoughts of him.

This time Ron looked up in anticipation. "I'm not sure," she said. "Seamus has been awfully nice to me lately, but I don't know." Ginny saw Ron's face fall slightly, but what could he expect? He'd never been particularly nice to Hermione, or showed any interest in her.

"We should go shopping for dresses," Ginny suggested excitedly. "How about Saturday in Hogsmeade?"

"Sounds splendid, Gin!"

As they all got up to leave the Great Hall a few minutes later, Harry stopped Ginny. "Do you mind if I talk to you for a second?" he asked under his breath. Ginny shrugged and followed him out of the Great Hall. As they left, she scanned the Slytherin table and her eyes caught onto something grey and sorrowful—Draco's eyes. Their gazes met and they stared at each other as she walked until he ripped his eyes away from her, causing Ginny to nearly slam into Harry's back. She muttered an apology and followed him through the door. "Ginny," he began, trailing off.

She faced him squarely and faintly smiled. "Yes, Harry?"

"I, uh, I don't know how to say this…" She could tell he was really nervous because he was rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. It was a cute gesture he always did when talking to her, and she used to melt every time he did it. She smiled slightly at how well she could read him, which relaxed him a bit. "Anyway, I've turned down a couple of girls for the dance in case…well, just…I don't know, in the hopes that you'd ask me."

"What?" Ginny's smile had rapidly transformed into a thin line, revealing her anger. "Why would you do that? I'm not your girlfriend or something! I don't have this perpetual crush on Harry Potter, and I think you should've realized that by now!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you, I just wanted you to know-"

"Know what, Harry?" she practically spat.

"Know…know that I really like you." He sounded timid, so un-Harry Potter. And then his voice was filled with malice. "But I apologize if I've offended you, _Ginevra_." He nearly spat her name, and she began to see how much she hurt him. "Please know that was not my intent." He turned swiftly and disappeared down the corridor. She sunk to the steps, defeated.

She didn't know tears were coming from her eyes until she heard another person's voice.

"Well that was a bit harsh." Her head was buried in her hands and all he could see was her magnificent shining hair, but he knew she was crying from the conversation he had just overheard.

Her head snapped up, but the worried look on her face vanished when she saw it was Draco, and she gestured for him to sit down. "He was kind of a jerk," she laughed through her tears.

"Guess it's my turn to be harsh, but I didn't mean him." She turned to Draco, a trace of pain visible on her face. "I mean, you denied your 'perpetual crush' on Potter. That's pretty rough." He laughed light-heartedly, but she still looked hurt. He began to feel awful for joking at Potter's expense, but he didn't know why. "Oh, I'm sorry. I don't really know how to-"

"No, you're right," she said thoughtfully, looking away from him. "I mean, he was brave enough to say he really liked me, and I was just awful!"

"Hey now, I'm definitely NOT encouraging you to go apologize to Potter! He's a git."

"He's not a git," she said fervently, as she had said of Draco quite recently.

"Whatever you say…" He rolled his eyes and they laughed together. "I think you should ask him to go to the dance with you." She shot him a questioning glance. "Really, I do! Ask Potter to the dance," he said earnestly.

"Why?" she asked skeptically, leaning back to examine him.

Draco thought for a moment. He knew the real reason was that he felt bad about having his own date if she didn't have one, but he certainly couldn't tell her that. He realized he really didn't want her to go with Potter at all, but he couldn't change his mind now. "Oh, just think about how every Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff girl will be dying with jealousy when you arrive at the dance with THE Harry Potter!"

She laughed with him and asked, "And what of the Slytherin girls? Who are they pining over? You?" He shrugged his shoulders in mock-modesty, hoping she wouldn't have any fun with Potter at the dance.

"Go talk to him," Draco said when their laughter subsided. She shot him a quizzical glance and he realized how much he loved the kink in her eyebrows when she was confused. He shook the thought from his head. "Look, I know I hate Potter and I hope he never finds love and happiness, but at least he can go to a dance with a pretty girl!"

Ginny giggled softly and looked down. Did he really think she was pretty? She didn't think it was possible. He had dated some of the most beautiful girls in school, and she wasn't even close to that attractive. "You don't mean that."

"Don't mean what," Draco asked smoothly, leaning back onto the steps behind him.

"That you don't want Harry to find happiness. You can't hate him _that _much…can you?" Ginny asked hopefully. For some reason, she really wanted the two of them to be friends, even though she knew that could never ever happen.

"Look, just go talk to him, okay?!" Draco got up from his step and walked back to the Great Hall without looking back at Ginny. How could he go from being to friendly to walking away in a hurry?


	3. Chapter 3

I rewrote the first two chapters. Please go reread! Chapter 3 is coming shortly! I promise :)


End file.
